Kuchisake Onna
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sosok itu muncul. Dengan luka yang melebar hingga telinganya./"Apakah aku cantik?"/Wanita itu adalah seseorang yang selama ini ia cari./"Kau cantik. Kau wanita tercantik di dunia."/Kini, dendamnya harus terbalaskan./Special for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**Catatan** : Hani tau bikin cerita horror untuk perayaan seperti ini mungkin adalah ide buruk, tapi percayalah, Hani sudah berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan hanya untuk menyelesaikannya. :')

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita itu melangkah terseret, membuat suara gesekan antara kaki telanjangnya dan aspal yang melapisi jalan. Kedua tangan pucatnya ia kepalkan, membiarkan buku-buku panjangnya menancap pada telapak tangannya. Perlahan, ia angkat tangannya, menyingkirkan anak rambut merah mudanya yang menutupi emerald indah miliknya. Ia membuka maskernya, merasa risih dengan benda yang sudah kusam itu. Luka yang memanjang dari telinga kiri hingga kanan itu akhirnya terlihat.

Matanya menyipit saat sesosok pria berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arahnya. Bau alkohol menguar, membuat wanita itu tahu sang pria dilanda mabuk berat.

"Tuan, apakah aku cantik?"

Pria itu tertawa remeh melihat wajah yang hancur milik wanita itu. "Bodoh, kenapa bertanya? Kau itu sangat HIK! jelek tau!" Ujarnya tanpa belas kasihan, tidak memperdulikan perasaan si wanita.

**SRAK!** Tangan dingin wanita itu mencekik leher sang pria tanpa ampun, meremukkan tulang-tulang yang menyusun bagian itu. Angin berhembus lembut, membuat surai mencolok wanita itu bergoyang seirama sembari matanya terpejam.

HUAAAAAAAAA! Melodi kematian itu berputar, seolah menghibur wanita dengan luka di wajahnya itu. "Selesai." Desisnya, tubuh pria itu ia hempaskan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan menjadi alas jasad pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Kuchisake Onna**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

Special for **Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

**.**

**.**

Koran berisi berita pagi itu dibanting ke meja oleh Naruto, wajah abstraknya kini menatap horror pada Sasuke. Manik birunya berair, membuat kilauan seperti permata dari kedua bola mata itu.

"Teme..." Lirihnya, membuat Sasuke bergidik ketakutan. "...AKU TAKUT DENGAN KUCHISAKE ONNA!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke mendecih kecil dan segera melemparkan buku pengetahuan yang ada di hadapannya ke kepala Naruto. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sahabat kuningnya itu, selalu ketakutan dengan hal yang tabu. Sangat konyol.

"Teme, lindungi aku dari wanita berambut pink itu!"

**DEG! **Rambut pink? Apa benar ada hantu berambut pink? Jikalau ada, pastilah hantu itu adalah wanita yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok itu saat hidup. Dan seingat Sasuke, hanya keluarga Haruno yang punya warna rambut itu di dunia ini. Sakura...

"Kau berisik, Dobe." Cibirnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Matanya terpejam, kembali mengingat bagaimana sosok pujaan hatinya yang kini menghilang tanpa kabar. Surai merah muda pucat, dahi yang lebar, mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang... sedikit tidak normal karena terlipat ke atas atau dengan kata lain sumbing.

Naruto menggigit jarinya dengan takut, ia lebih baik membuang koran itu tadi! Hii, sosok wanita berambut pink dengan masker di wajahnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan.

"Sakura..." Desis Sasuke pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Naruto. Pria Kuning itu menghela nafas jenuh.

"Teme, lupakan wanita jelek itu. Dia sudah mati." Ucap Naruto, ia sengaja mengatakan itu untuk mengetahui reaksi Sasuke setelahnya.

Sasuke menatap sengit Naruto, hal yang sering ia lakukan jika ada yang berkata bahwa Sakura adalah wanita jelek yang sudah mati. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura masih hidup. Ya, karena hingga kini jasad gadis itu belum ditemukan. Sudahlah, jangan buat pria tampan itu merasakan tekanan psikologis untuk kesekian kalinya dengan mengingat Sakura.

Mengerti perasaan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto hanya diam. Ternyata perasaan Sasuke tetap tidak berubah pada Sakura. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ia menentang argumen Sasuke tentang Sakura yang masih hidup, Sasuke mendampratnya dan hampir saja membunuhnya jika Itachi tidak datang.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa tanpa kata, membiarkan Naruto menatapnya. Masa bodoh, yang ia butuhkan adalah basuhan pada wajahnya agar kembali tenang. Kaki jenjang berlapis celana selutut itu melangkah bergantian menuju kamar mandi yang berada di bawah tangga.

Tangan pucatnya mendorong pelan pintu kamar mandi itu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju washtoffle. Jari pucatnya memutar kran, membuat air dengan deras mengalir. Sasuke menadahkan kedua tangannya, mengisinya dengan air. Onyxnya memandangi air itu sebelum akhirnya ia membasuh wajah tampannya.

Sasuke mematikan kran itu dan menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Wajah yang dulunya dingin kini berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi dewasa. Diusianya yang hampir dua puluh delapan tahun, seharusnya ia sudah punya seorang istri. Istri, ya?

Haruno... Sakura.

Nama itu terngiang lagi di benak Sasuke. Nama seorang wanita yang tidak sesempurna wanita lain, tapi sangat dicintai Sasuke. Namun wanita itu menghilang sehari sebelum pernikahan keduanya berlangsung, membuat banyak pendapat muncul tentang keabsenannya di sekitar Sasuke. Ada yang bilang wanita itu mengkhianati Sasuke, dan ada yang bilang bahwa Haruno Sakura telah... mati.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, wanita itu masih hidup. Dan akan selalu hidup di hatinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah refleksi di cermin itu selain dirinya, sosok gadis yang sejak dulu memenuhi otak Sasuke. "Sakura!"

Wanita di cermin itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dan perlahan menghilang.

Halusinasi, ya?

Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangannya menuju cermin itu. **PRANG!** Ia tidak peduli dengan suara bising yang ia buat, pun dengan darah yang mengucur bersamaan dengan kaca yang berhamburan.

Ia hanya butuh Haruno Sakura di sisinya.

Naruto terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi, melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan nafas tersengal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghancurkan cermin. Pasti Bungsu Uchiha itu melihat bayangan Sakura di sampingnya. Huh, padahal Uchiha itu jenius, tapi bisa jadi bodoh hanya karena wanita.

Sasuke medongakkan wajahnya, menatap sisa cermin yang masih menempel di tempatnya semula. Tangannya ia tarik dengan kasar, mengabaikan serpihan kaca yang masih menempel. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Kau hancur hanya karena kehilangan Sakura-chan, bodoh sekali Teme." Gumamnya. Aquamarinenya menatap lurus pada tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi. Samar, retinanya dapat melihat sosok wanita dengan surai merah muda dengan sebuah masker di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Biarlah hanya ia yang tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah Kuchisake Onna. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pun akan tahu hal ini.

Manik hijau anggur Sakura menyipit, menandakan pemiliknya tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyum itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah Sasuke sadar bahwa Kuchisake Onna yang Naruto bicarakan itu bermaksud memberitahunya kalau Sakura adalah hantu itu? Sudahlah, Sasuke 'kan pintar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Ya, semoga.

Setelah sosok wanita itu menghilang, barulah Naruto meninggalkan kamar mandi itu. "Teme, aku pulang, ya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya, menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sendirian lagi di rumah ini. Itachi baru pulang besok, dan orang tuanya sedang mengurusi cabang perusahaan di negara lain. Semua jadi sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang dapat Sasuke dengar.

Ia suka kesunyian. Tapi jika terlalu sunyi seperti ini, rasanya menyebalkan juga. Ia melirik jam dindingnya, masih jam delapan malam. Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil jaket hitamnya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Langkah kakinya menggema di rumah mewahnya, mengusir keheningan yang sejak tadi bersarang di sana. Sasuke segera mengunci pintu utama rumah itu dan berjalan pelan.

Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah barat daya, mungkin akan ke supermarket yang berada di ujung jalan sana. Uchiha Bungsu itu menghela nafas, ternyata jalan yang ia lalui pun tidak ada bedanya. Sepi. Tak apalah, toh ia juga punya tujuan lain selain menghibur diri, yaitu membeli tomat yang kini hanya berjumlah sedikit di lemari pendinginnya.

Langkah Sasuke kini sukses terhenti karena melihat seorang wanita berjalan di depannya, lebih tepat disebut membelakanginya. Entah fatamorgana atau apa, Sasuke melihat mahkota wanita itu adalah merah muda, warna yang tak asing di matanya. Onyxnya menyipit saat melihat wanita itu bicara dengan seorang pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sasuke namun bersurai merah darah. Tatto kanji bertuliskan 'cinta' terpajang di jidat pria yang ada di hadapan wanita itu.

Mungkin sepasang kekasih. Batin Sasuke, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah wanita itu karena jika dia bukan Sakura, pastilah Sasuke akan kecewa.

Samar, sebuah kilauan benda logam terlihat di tangan wanita itu. Gunting raksasa. **CRASH!** Benda itu sukses memotong leher pria tadi. Tidak ada teriakan, tenggorokan pria di sana bahkan sudah terputus. Kepalanya bergulir ke atas aspal, dan sebuah keajaiban kepala bersurai merah itu terarah ke Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya yang terbuka.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Pembunuhan. Baru saja ia ingin mencari bantuan, tapi wanita di depan sana malah menoleh padanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Nafas Sasuke kembali tercekat.

Mata itu... emerald yang teduh. Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa mata itu sangatlah mirip dengan mata Sakura! Andai wanita itu melepas maskernya, mungkin Sasuke akan yakin bahwa dia adalah Sakura.

"Sakura..." Desisnya.

Angin berhembus, menghilangkan sosok wanita itu bersama semilir lembutnya. Jadi, Kuchisake Onna itu adalah Sakura?

Sasuke berlari memutar, mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Ayolah, ia sangat ingin memastikan apakah wanita pembunuh itu adalah Sakura miliknya atau bukan.

Kaki jenjangnya terus berpacu dengan waktu, tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Uap panas keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan suasana malam ini yang dingin. Ia tidak peduli dengan jaketnya yang tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin ini. Sasuke hanya ingin bertemu Haruno Sakura.

Dahinya berkerut saat angin itu membawanya ke dalam hutan. Aneh, seingatnya tidak ada hutan di sekitar sini. Ah sudahlah, yang terpenting ia bisa bertemu Sakura! Sasuke mempercepat larinya.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Bisikan yang lirih itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Onyxnya berpendar, mencari sosok wanita yang baru saja memanggilnya. Hatinya bergejolak senang, suara itu adalah milik Sakura. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku di belakangmu, Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan segera menemukan wanita yang ia cari. Senyumnya terulas, menyambut wanita itu dengan hangat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti masih hidup, Sakura." Ucapnya, kedua tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura yang kini tertutupi masker putih yang sudah kotor oleh debu. Diusapnya pipi itu dengan lembut, namun sebuah liquid menembus bahan kain itu. Merah. Bau karat.

Darah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Kau jadi berdarah." Gumam Sasuke, bulir air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya, mengalir menuju pipinya hingga jatuh ke tanah dan terserap. Ia takut Sakura akan meninggalkannya lagi karena telah menyakitinya.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan permukaan tangannya yang terlapisi darah, darah orang yang tadi ia temui dan bunuh di jalan. "Ini bukan karena Sasuke-kun. Aku memang punya luka di pipiku, tapi tidak sakit." Jelasnya, menatap lembut Sasuke. Tangan yang tadi bertengger di pipi Sasuke kini merangkak naik, membelai halus rambut raven pria itu.

Kedua lengan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh kurus di hadapannya, membuat hidungnya dapat menyesap aroma cherry yang bercampur darah dari tubuh Sakura. Nyaman sekaligus memabukkan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Bisik Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata itu merembes keluar dari mata Sakura, lalu jatuh pada bahu berbalut jaket milik Sasuke. Tidak, Sakura tidak ingin membuat pria rapuh ini jadi kesepian lagi. Tapi dunia keduanya sudah berbeda. Dan lagi, hantu gentayangan sepertinya sudah tidak pantas untuk pria baik seperti Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melepas pelukan itu, menyisakan jarak di antara keduanya. Ia menatap kecewa pada Sakura. Ia berpikir, Sakura tidak ingin bersamanya. "Kenapa?" Suara berat itu dengan jelas menyiratkan kekecewaan. Ia ingin lebih lama bersama Sakura.

Perlahan, tangan Sakura meraba wajah Sasuke, kemudian menutupi mata pria itu, membuat Sasuke dapat merasakan sensasi aneh seperti berputar. Kemudian, terlihatlah sebuah dimensi aneh dengan warna hitam putih.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Sakura. Namun saat ia menoleh ke kanan, wanita itu sudah menggenggam jemarinya dan menariknya lembut. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Rumahnya.

Manik kelamnya menatap heran pada Sakura. Seolah ingin bertanya apa tujuan Sakura mengajaknya ke sini. Tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh wanita bermasker itu. Sasuke kembali menatap lurus rumahnya, matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat Onii-sannya, Itachi, sedang menyeret Sakura tanpa belas kasih menuju rumahnya. Onyxnya kembali bergulir pada Sakura. Wanita itu tetap berdiri di sampingnya, lalu siapa yang diseret Itachi?

"Itu masa laluku, Sasuke-kun. Lihat dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang." Terang Sakura dengan senyum manis yang tidak terlihat karena tertutupi bahan kaos yang sudah didominasi warna merah darah dengan bau pekat.

Dimensi yang Sasuke lihat akhirnya berubah, namun kini memperlihatkan tempat yang tidak Sasuke ketahui. Ada banyak benda berlapis kain putih seperti mencegahnya untuk berdebu. Ia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ini gudang di ruang bawah tanah rumahmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil meski ia tidak tahu ada gudang di rumahnya. Manik elangnya kembali terfokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Ada Fugaku, Mikoto, dan tentunya Itachi yang kini mengelilingi Sakura. Ke mana Sasuke?

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut, nampaknya wanita ini sangat pandai membaca pikiran Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Ia ingat dulu terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Sakura adalah sebelum keberangkatannya menuju kota Kyoto demi mengurus masalah perusahaan. Dulu, Fugaku mengatakan jika Sasuke ingin menikahi Sakura, maka ia harus bisa mengatasi masalah pekerjaan. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke menuruti perintah Fugaku dan meninggalkan Sakura waktu itu. "...itulah sebabnya kau tidak ada saat aku dibunuh." Gumam Sakura. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak mendengar suara wanita itu karena suaranya yang kelewat kecil.

Sakura di sana dihempaskan oleh Itachi ke lantai yang berdebu, tidak memperdulikan jerit kesakitannya. Sasuke mengernyit heran, bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan keluarganya pada Sakura. Kejam sekali.

Pria penuh wibawa bersurai biru kehitaman melangkah mendekat, tangan besarnya mencengkram surai merah muda Sakura, menjambaknya tanpa rasa iba. "Kau wanita jalang! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat anakku jatuh cinta padamu! Kau pakai apa, eh? Pelet? "

Ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar Ayahnya yang dengan kurang ajar menjambak Sakura, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh wanita itu. Sasuke kembali terdiam setelah Sakura menggeleng, mengerti bahwa Sakura menyuruhnya diam dan cukup melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Fugaku. Nanti Sasuke keburu datang." Suara Mikoto terdengar bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Biasanya suara wanita Uchiha itu sangat anggun tanpa emosi, namun kali ini seperti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Fugaku mendecih kecil dan segera menadahkan tangan kanannya, meminta suatu benda, mungkin. Itachi menyodorkan sebuah katana yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha secara turun-temurun pada Ayahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Haruno... Sakura."

KYAAAAAAAA

**CRASH! **Katana itu membelah wajah Sakura, tepat di mulutnya hingga membuat luka horizontal sepanjang telinganya. Tidak, belum cukup! Lagi, ditebaskannya benda itu pada tubuh Sakura tanpa melihat bagian apa yang ditebas. Mati, mati kau. Berulang-ulang Fugaku mengucap kalimat itu, seakan menyimpan dendam pada Sakura dan tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu hidup.

"FUGAKU, HENTIKAN!" Mikoto berteriak, tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia jugalah wanita. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Mikoto memeluk anak sulungnya. Itachi membelai lembut Ibunya, ia mengerti rasa takut yang dirasakan Ibunya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Itachi juga merasa takut dengan Fugaku. Ayahnya terlihat seperti... iblis yang kelaparan.

Lutut Sasuke terasa lemas, tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Kini semua sudah jelas. Haruno Sakura sudah meninggal. Dan yang membunuhnya tidak lain adalah keluarganya sendiri. Semua terasa seperti khayalan, cara Sakura mati... dan kelakuan keluarganya yang tidak berperasaan. "Kenapa... kenapa mereka tega berbuat begitu padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, mendekap tubuh pria yang sangat ia kasihi. "Mereka malu dengan fisikku, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu 'kan, Uchiha membutuhkan kesempurnaan. Dan aku tidak memiliki itu." Jawabnya dengan jujur. "Lagipula, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka atas kematianku. Mereka benar, Sasuke-kun. Mereka hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat wanita jelek yang sumbing sepertiku." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh di itu dengan erat, tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Tidak, Sakura. Kau sempurna. Kau wanita tercantik di dunia."

Keduanya terdiam.

Saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sebelum sang waktu kembali memisahkan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," gumam Sakura, melepaskan dekapan hangat Sasuke dari tubuh hinanya. "...saat kau terbangun, kau pasti sudah ada di atas kasurmu, jadi tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan pesona tajamnya yang dapat menusuk setiap orang. Kepalanya terasa terasa pening, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk duduk di ranjang besarnya.

Semua yang ia lihat terasa nyata.

Tidak, itu memang benar-benar nyata. Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mencoba berjalan ke lantai bawah rumah. Jika hal yang ia lihat tadi adalah nyata, pasti jasad Sakura masih tersimpan di gudang, karena merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil jika keluarganya berani memindahkan tubuh tak bernyawa sekaligus tidak berbentuk yang dipenuhi darah. Lagipula, ingin memindahkannya ke mana?

Kedua kaki itu dengan tenang menuruni tiap anak tangga, tidak peduli dengan debu yang semakin lama semakin tebal dan nafasnya yang semakin terasa sesak akibat oksigen yang menipis.

Sasuke merasa asing di sini. Seingatnya, tidak ada ruangan apa-apa di bawah sini. Pun Fugaku selalu melarangnya untuk pergi ke lantai bawah. Tunggu, apa ini alasannya Fugaku tidak pernah mengizinkan Sasuke ke sini? Langkah kaki Sasuke kini terhenti, ia sampai di depan ruangan yang ia tuju. Tangan pucatnya terulur, mencoba memutar kenop pintu di depannya. Bau amis langsung menyambut Sasuke, mau tak mau membuat pria tampan itu harus menutup hidungnya agar tidak muntah. Jari tangannya menelusuri tembok, mencari saklar lampu dan **KLIK!** ia menekannya. Ruangan itu berubah terang.

Matanya melebar, mendapati seonggok tulang yang tidak lagi dibungkus oleh daging. Sasuke ingat, Sakura menghilang sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika jasadnya sudah berubah menjadi tulang seperti yang ada di depannya. Sesak. Rasa itu menghinggapi dada Sasuke saat melihat tulang itu dikelilingi noda darah mengering di lantai.

Tuhan, apakah ini yang disebut Uchiha? Membunuh seorang wanita dengan kejam dan bahkan tidak menguburnya.

"Sakura... maaf..." Desisnya. Sasuke merasa tidak berguna. Harusnya ia melindungi Sakura, bukan meninggalkannya. "...sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan, Sakura?" Ia bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Kepalanya pening bukan main, akibat dari bau yang terus-menerus ia hirup sekaligus beban pikirannya. Sasuke akhirnya melangkah maju, mendekati tulang itu dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, takut jikalau tubuh Sakura yang hanya berbentuk kalsium itu berjatuhan.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Pasti."

Di sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi debu itu, sesosok wanita menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di keluarga Uchiha, tapi ia tidak bisa menampakkan dirinya pada Sasuke saat ini, terbukti sejak tadi ia berdiri di sini, namun lelaki tampan itu tak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya. Emeraldnya menutup, mulai mengalirkan air mata. Tuhan, andaikan saja aku belum mati.

Tapi apa daya? Berjuta kata andai pun tak lagi berguna di hadapan waktu. Semua sudah berubah. Dan Sakura hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari jauh.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menghilang seiring dengan bisikan lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu menggenggam _smartphonenya_, menekan satu persatu tombol yang ada di benda itu. Tangan kirinya mengangkat benda mahal itu, mendekatkannya pada telinga kiri.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu jawaban atas teleponnya.

"Kaa-san,"

'Kenapa, Sasuke?'

"Kapan kalian pulang?"

'Hari ini kami pulang, kok. Kamu sudah rindu dengan kami, ya? Ah, senangnya dirindukan oleh anak~'

Sasuke mendecih kecil dan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya. Mikoto selalu saja menganggap semua hal akan berjalan dengan lancar. Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, sebentar lagi semua akan selesai.

**BRAK! **Suara bantingan pintu itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Itachi sudah pulang, rupanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-chan!" Sapa Itachi dengan riang, tak lupa tangannya menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendecih kecil dan segera menepis tangan besar itu dari kepalanya. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu."

Itachi menatap Sasuke heran. Ia baru pulang bekerja, dan kini Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sudahlah, mungkin Adiknya itu sedang ingin bercanda. Itachi berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kalian membunuh Sakura, 'kan?"

**DEG! **Pergerakan Itachi terhenti. Membunuh... Sakura?

"Kau, Ayah, dan Ibu." Manik kelam itu menatap lurus pada Itachi yang masih membatu di tempatnya. "Kalian membunuhnya dan meninggalkannya di gudang, 'kan?" Bentak Sasuke. Uchiha Bungsu itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Itachi dan menatap lurus pada mata onyx milik kakaknya.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Bukankah... selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah curiga? Hatinya bergejolak. Ingin membantah, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu kebenarannya. Ingin mengaku, tapi ia takut Sasuke akan menggila.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Kedua tangan Sasuke mendorong Itachi, masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dihantamnya ketika sampai di lantai. Toh, Itachi juga tidak memikirkan keadaan Sakura saat ia membantingnya ke lantai. "Selama ini aku sudah mencari Sakura..." Gumamnya, "...tiga tahun sudah aku mencarinya, mengharapkannya datang..."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar semua yang dilakukan olehnya dan orang tuanya salah. Tapi mau bagaimana? Sasuke memang tidak boleh menikahi wanita jelek seperti Sakura!

"Tapi ternyata dia sudah mati..." Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya, bertingkah seperti orang frustasi. "...dan kalianlah pembunuhnya! Dasar kejam!" Kedua tangan pucat miliknya terulur. Namun bukan untuk membantu Itachi berdiri, melainkan mencengkram kerah kemeja hitam yang masih menempel di tubuh Itachi, dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tidak menjangkau tanah.

Itachi terus meronta, kesakitan karena kini lehernya terasa dicekik oleh Sasuke. Kakinya menendang udara, berharap dapat menjangkau Sasuke untuk sekedar melonggarkan cekikannya.

"Dulu kalian yang membunuhnya," Sasuke semakin erat mencengkram leher Itachi, "...sekarang biarkan aku yang membunuh kalian. Dan kau yang pertama."

**KREK! **Itachi memejamkan matanya setelah bunyi tulang leher yang patah itu begitu nyaring terdengar.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Itachi di sofa. Manik hitamnya meredup, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan lembut. Ia menyayangi Kakaknya, tapi apa mau dikata? Kakaknya membunuh Sakura, dan itu artinya ia juga harus membunuh Kakaknya.Hal yang mudah. Mati dibalas mati. Itu saja.

Lagipula, Sasuke tidak membunuh Itachi dengan cara yang menjijikkan. Hanya mencekik. Ya, hanya mencekiknya.

"Kami pulang~! Wah, Itachi pasti lelah ya sampai-sampai tertidur di sofa seperti itu~" sungguh, Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak sulungnya yang kini hanya bisa terduduk kaku di sofa.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, target sesungguhnya telah datang.

Sasuke menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja masuk. Mikoto menghela nafas lelah, nampaknya baru menyelesaikan perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Haruno... Sakura."

Bisikan Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat bahu Mikoto menegang. Seingatnya, Sasuke sudah sangat jarang menyebut nama itu, namun kali ini mulut Sasuke kembali menggumamkan nama wanita itu. Fugaku menatap malas Sasuke, anak bungsunya itu selalu saja menghancurkan moment-moment Uchiha dengan mengingat wanita itu. Pria yang menjadi pemimpin Uchiha itu nampaknya tidak tahu apa yang telah Sasuke ungkap di gudang sana.

"Ayah dan Ibu... membunuh Sakura, ya?"

Fugaku menahan nafasnya.

"Aku melihat tulang Sakura di gudang, jadi pasti kalian 'kan yang membunuhnya?" Sasuke terus bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

Mikoto melangkah mundur, menjauhi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Helaan nafas terdengar, mengalun mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Ketiganya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Mikoto dan Fugaku, merasakan detak jantung mereka mulai menggila. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Tidak perlu berpura-pura begitu, Bu. Sasuke sudah tahu semuanya."

Sudah tahu... semuanya? Kepala keluarga Uchiha kini mencengkram erat kerah kaos Sasuke. "Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya, hn?" Kedua sosok berkepribadian sama itu saling memandang tajam. Mengabaikan kehadiran Mikoto di sudut ruangan, wanita itu bergetar ketakutan. Inilah hal yang paling ia takutkan seumur hidup.

Jemari dingin Sasuke balas mencengkram tangan Ayahnya dengan erat, memaksa Ayahnya melepaskan tangannya dari ujung pakaian birunya. "Mudah sekali Ayah bicara begitu," Sasuke merogoh saku celana selututnya, "...tidak pernahkah Ayah memikirkan perasaanku?!"

Fugaku menatap jijik Anak Bungsunya. Ke mana Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dingin? Ini sangat tidak Uchiha. Berteriak layaknya perempuan, apa hal itu pantas untuk Uchiha?

"Di keluarga Uchiha, tidak ada yang memakai perasaan." Jawabnya singkat.

Tangan dingin Sasuke mengeluargan sesuatu yang berkilat dari saku celananya, "Setidaknya jangan bunuh Sakura!" Ujarnya dengan mata terpejam, menahan air mata yang siap keluar. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya menangis!

"Fugaku, Sasuke, hentikan! Kalian keterlaluan! Kita bicarakan saja hal ini baik-baik, ya?" Mikoto angkat bicara, tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh pertentangan antar Ayah dan Anak Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu," desis Sasuke. Tangan kirinya terangkat, memamerkan sebuah benda lancip berlabel belati dengan ukiran yang rumit digenggamannya. "...sekarang, semua akan berakhir!" Sasuke memejamkan mata sekaligus menggerakkan tangannya untuk segera menusuk Fugaku. Waktu terasa melambat, membuat satu ayunan tangan itu bahkan serasa bertahun-tahun.

"Selamat tinggal..."

**CRASH! **Onyx itu kembali terbuka, namun langsung terpejam berkali-kali karena melihat orang yang tertusuk belatinya bukanlah Fugaku, melainkan Mikoto. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Ibunya mati dengan cara seperti ini! Sasuke... meski juga ingin membunuh Mikoto, ia lebih sudi melakukannya dengan cara mencekiknya agar jasad ibunya tidak bermandikan darah. Harusnya, hanya Fugaku yang begini.

"Ibu... melindungi Ayah..." Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada Fugaku yang bahkan tidak terkesiap sedikit pun, seolah ia sudah menduga bahwa Mikoto akan menolongnya. Kenapa... pria itu tampak begitu tenang bahkan saat melihat tubuh Isterinya jatuh terhuyung ke lantai? "...kenapa Ayah tidak menangis?"

Fugaku mendecih kecil, "Untuk apa menangis?" Ia bertanya balik, seakan merasa bahwa pertanyaan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tawa hambar terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. "Pasti karena Ayah tidak punya hati, 'kan? Orang bodoh seperti Ayah memang selalu egois, mengorbankan siapa pun agar dirinya selamat."

"...Ya, aku memang egois. Sekarang, kau boleh membunuhku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendekati jasad Ibunya, jemarinya menarik belati yang masih bersarang di dada kiri Mikoto. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka itu, membuat Sasuke meringis kecil membayangkan rasa sakit yang diterima Mikoto sesaat sebelum Dewa Kemartian menjemputnya. Sudahlah, sekarang ia hanya perlu membunuh Fugaku.

Keduanya kembali berhadapan, namun kali ini kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada lagi kalimat pertengkaran. Sasuke membuang nafasnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sofa sana, Itachi terduduk dengan wajah damainya. Seperti masih hidup saja. Kemudian di dekat Sasuke, ada Mikoto yang tergeletak bersimbah darah namun senyum kecil tertoreh di bibirnya. Pasti bahagia karena ia mati demi melindungi Suaminya.

Pandangan Sasuke terhenti pada sosok pria berwibawa di hadapannya. Sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Tangan kanan dengan belati Sasuke terangkat, bersiap merenggut nyawa Fugaku. "Selamat tinggal, Ayah..."

Namun, satu hal yang Sasuke tidak tahu. Ayahnya juga menggenggam benda tajam di tangan kanannya, pisau lipat. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, tubuh mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang mengalir di masing-masing luka mereka. Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersengal, tangan kanannya mencoba menutupi lubang menganga yang ada di dada kirinya, hampir saja mengenai jantungnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menggeram kesakitan, pisau lipat milik Fugaku masih tertanam di perutnya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi menyakitkan karenanya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan teriakan kesakitannya. "Saku...ra."

Perlahan, cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke yang meringkuk di lantai. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia melirik sekilas pada Fugaku. Nampaknya pria tua itu sudah menemui ajalnya. Sekarang, Sasuke sudah bisa tenang.

Dipejamkannya kedua mata kelam itu. Bersiap pergi ke tempat akhirnya nanti. Entah itu Surga atau Neraka.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Suara Sakura. Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Aneh, sakit di tubuhnya telah hilang. Dan kini, cahaya menguar dari tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti lampu yang terang benderang. "Sakura." Sapanya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sakura menunduk pelan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "...apa Sasuke-kun tidak menyesal telah membunuh keluarga Sasuke-kun sendiri?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Gelengan kecil Sasuke berikan demi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Lagipula, ia sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Keluarganya memang pantas diberi pelajaran.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun membunuh mereka hanya karena aku. Padahal aku jelek, aku sama sekali tidak pantas dijadikan alasan untuk kau membunuh mereka, Sasuke-kun. Kau juga jadi ikut mati, 'kan..." Gumam Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai menyembul dari matanya.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dan ingat, Sakura itu cantik, kok." Jawab Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura membuka maskernya yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. "Meski begini?"

Sasuke tertegun. Ada luka besar di wajah Sakura. Memanjang dari telinga kiri hingga kanan, membuat mulutnya terlihat sangat lebar. Sasuke ingat, luka ini... Fugaku membuatnya saat pertama kali menebaskan katananya pada Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke terdiam, Sakura cukup memakluminya. Tidak akan ada pria yang mengatakannya cantik setelah ia membuka masker yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

"Pasti aku jelek, ya?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke kini menangkup pipi Sakura yang terbelah oleh luka memanjang ini. Jadi, inilah sebabnya darah selalu merembes saat ia menyentuh pipi Sakura? "Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Sakura itu cantik. Dan Sakura adalah wanita tercantik di dunia ini!" Ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Setidaknya, ia merasakan ketulusan di balik pernyataan Sasuke tentang kecantikannya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke Neraka, mungkin? Aku sudah terlalu banyak membunuh orang, Sasuke-kun. Dan kau... telah membunuh keluargamu. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika kita ditempatkan di Neraka, bukan?" Tanya Sakura, dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Perlahan, luka memanjang di wajahnya menghilang, terganti dengan bibir tipis yang cantik. Nampaknya, semua sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Sasuke menatap lurus pada wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak, bukan maksudnya mengatakan bahwa dulu Sakura jelek. Hanya saja... kini wanita itu terlihat sempurna. "Ayo kita ke Neraka bersama, Sakura."

Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menembus sebuah cahaya yang akan mengantar mereka pada dimensi yang abadi. Di mana keduanya akan selalu bersama, entah di Surga maupun di Neraka. Semua tidaklah penting, karena hal terpenting adalah...

"Aku bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, Haruno Sakura."

"Hentikan gombalanmu itu, Sasuke-kun~" Keluh Sakura saat merasakan pipinya memanas. Ah, seperti kembali hidup saja.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwah, akhirnya Hani bisa menyelesaikan sebuah fic untuk contest ini. Awalnya, Hani udah bikin dua fic, tapi menurut Hani, dua fic itu terlalu dipaksakan jika dibuat dalam 5K words, jadi Hani memilih ide ini deh. **

**Selamat hari Tomat Ceri, yey!**

**Jumlah kata dalam cerita 4557. **

**Regard,**

**Iwahashi Hani. O3O **


End file.
